Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series
Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series is a 3D reboot TV series set to premiere on Cartoon Network. It reunites the cast from Sonic X and from their first game as the characters of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(series) Sonic the Hedgehog] franchise. It will be produced by new distributer Warner Bros. Animation. This is the first time in the franchise where Warner Bros. Animation can produce. Also, Sega and Sonic Team will both also produce. The series are set to return on April 4, 2011. The show began on August 9, 2010 at 9:30 pm. A sneak preview of the TV show's first episode aired on July 12, 2010. In Japan, it is set to air on TMS Entertaiment beginning in December. A two-part season finale of season 1 airs on August 15 and 22, respectivetly. The show will is currently scheduling to return to Cartoon Network in summer 2012 with a different voice cast. Plot The show will force on Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose living as teammates working together to protect the world from evil. Doctor Eggman, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega were their enemies. Before that, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy has saved the world from the giant moster attacking the city of station square from evil Dr. Eggman and his teammates. Although, the citizens of the city cheers as the four work as a team together. During the series, Sonic and Amy are both in a relationship. Thus, Knuckles began to have a serious crush on her. This will be the TV series' first time to force on characters to have a romantic relationship. Also, Tails has created Tornado, which is now a minivan, instead of a plane, where it was since destroyed during a flying battle against Eggman. Also later throughout the series, the gang discovers that they have another enemy as a mystery where they began to find out who threaten to take over them. Meanwhile, Amy has keepen her new alien pet Fluffy the Alien. Throughout the series, They got a couple of letters from the mystery person who have put the brame through them. Towards the end of season one, they finally discovered the mystery person to be a mysterious person named Professor Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather, whom threaten the original heroes before Sonic and the gang. It was revealed that Shadow, Rouge, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog are the original heroes before Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy a year ago. Season 2 Taking place nearly a yaer after the heroes' split, Fluffy journeys to bring Sonic and the gang together to fight evil. Production Episodes :Main article: List of Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series episodes ''Sonic the Hedgehog: The New Series became the fifth series of the popular Sonic the Hedgehog franchise to have a TV series. Other TV shows for Sonic the Hedgehog are Sonic the Hedgehog, Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground and Sonic X. Like the previous TV show, this new TV series will have a much different tone and is the first and only one to be in HD. It was originally going to premiere on 4Kids TV, but it was looking like that it's ready to go someplace else. So, it than premiere on Cartoon Network. This is the first show into the Sonic the Hedgehog franchises to release on Cartoon Network, instead of 4Kids TV. Eventually, some TV series premiered on Disney Channel. The TV series is set to have at least 100 episodes, becoming the longest TV series to date. The currently longest is Sonic X with 78 episodes, while running with 3 seasons. This is yet to be more than an American TV series instead of Japanese. This is the first time of having characters, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy working as a group to protect the world. Eggman, Shadow, Rouge and Omega were villains of Eggman's new castle called "Eggcastle". The cast from Sonic X will reprise their roles for the show. Season 1 will be the final time that Jason Griffin and Amy Palant voicing Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. The last time they voiced their characters is from Sonic X. Before season 2, they will be replaced by different voice actors Roger Craig Smith and Kate Haggins. Characters Main ;Heroes *Jason Griffith as Sonic the Hedgehog (season 1) *Amy Palant as Miles "Tais" Prower (season 1) *Dan Green as Knuckles the Echidna (season 1) *Lisa Ortiz as Amy Rose (season 1) *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic (season 2-) *Kate Higgins as Tails (season 2-) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles (season 2-) *Cindy Robinson as Amy (season 2-) ;Villains *Mike Polock as Dr. Eggman *Jason Griffith as Shadow the Hedgehog (season 1) *Kathleen Delaney as Rouge the Bat (season 1) *Andrew Rannells as E-123 Omega *Kirk Thornton as Shadow (season 2) *Karen Strassman as Rouge (season 2) Supporting *Rebecca Honing as Cream the Rabbit *Jack Rova as Cheese Chao *Ryan Drummond as Sr. Sonic the Hedgehog *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Jason Griffin as Jet the Hawk for season 1, and Roger Craig Smith for season 2. *Bella Hudson as Blaze the Cat / Hermione / Wave the Swallow *Dan Green as Storm the Albatross *David Wills as Espio the Chameleon / Milo "Father Tails" Prower *Amy Birnbaum as Charmy Bee / Julie the Echidna / Sandy the Hedgehog / Miley "Mother Tails" Prower *Jimmy Zoppi as Victor the Crocodile *Peta Capella as Silver the Hedgehog *Tom Kenny as Spikes the Echidna / Ross Rose *Kimberly Brooks Nicola the Echidna *Kate Souice as Roseanne Rose *Meaghan Good as Jessica *Hilary Duff as Mary Ann Notes: This episode will be featuring with new and old characters in the future episodes. External links *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_X Sonic X] Voice Actors Evolution of the Sonic Universe | group2 = TV | list2 = Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (episodes) Sonic the Hedgehog (TV series) (episodes) Movie Sonic Underground (episodes) Sonic X (episodes) | group3 = Comics and Manga | list3 = List of Sonic the Hedgehog manga Sonic the Comic Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series) (Knuckles the Echidna (comic series)) (comic) (card game) Sonic Universe List of printed media }}